Kagome's Missfortune
by Alessa-Vrand
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have an altercation which leads to trouble when inyasha figures out he can remove the beads from around his neck.


Disclaimer:

I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters, they belong to their respected owners and this story was written purly for fun , no profit will be made.

Kagome's Missfortune

The sun was high was warm and there was a bit of a breeze through the trees on the long road making the path hot and melting the road and the shoes that was on the march down the road as the steam was coming up and chocking the people walking down the street . The trees was swaying in the wind as a white haired man was jumping from branch to branch only to stop when the wind seem to catch the triangles on the top of his head making them swivel . He had seem to just stop dead with no sound but then you can hear a name being called on the wind.

"Inuyasha"

Then 3 other people came walking down, one was wearing a purple robe with black hair. The second as wearing a light pink dress thing and the last was wearing what looked like a school uniform.

The one that was wearing the school uniform looked mad or pissed off about something and was going straight for Inuyahsa , and started shouting at him.

"Inuyasha why are you always calling me a bitch. That's not a nice thing to say to me or other people, are you listening to me Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyahsa found himself falling through the trees to the hot ground from being sat by  
kagome , and a force on his back to keep him face planting the ground because the rosemary around his neck that seemed to have magic on it seemed to respond to Kagome and make him do what she wanted. She seemed to not know about DEMON culture or INU culture that females were as britches.

Inuyahsa got back up from the spell and started on Kagome.

"You know fuck all about demon and Inu culture so stop sitting me when things do not go your way or how things are done in your time, you might want to talk to Sango before you say sit or i will find a way out of this rosemary" said Inuyahsa

Kagome started to laugh "there is no way out of the rosemary but for me to take it off "

Inuyahsa started to laugh under his breath, and then looked at the sky like he was waiting for something to happen. They started to walk again down the road to the inn where they can stay the night as it was the new moon and Inuyasha would turn human for the night, the time he does not like at all, because he can't see well or hear the same without the triangle ears on his head, but that night he cannot wait because he will be able to remove the rosemary his self and not wait for a child to do so, or use it when things do not go her way, night will be paid back for the times she used to go stop, when he said things she didn't like and the list is so long the power went to her head that he was a person not a animal on the leash for her the control. What people forget was his mother's blood they think she was a normal human but she was not she was a high priestess with more power than Kagome that was passed on to him but he could only use on the night of the new moon and only on small things, this made him smile for the night it was going to help for a change.

As the night fell Mrikou did the trick of cleaning the place of spirits so they can stay the night with two rooms for their help. As Inuyasha wait for his friends or so called to fall asleep and after he change that he took off the beads that he hated with a passion and put a bit of power from his mom side so they could not be put back on and then put around Kagome neck for the morning excitement now he had to wait for the sun to rise, so he decided to get some shuteye in the mean time.

In the morning there was shout from girls room meaning Kagome was awake and seen the rosemary around her neck.

To keep the shock going he had to run to her room to find out what was going on, as he made his way there he could see what was going on, for Kagome to say sit! And she was the one that crashed to the ground and it took all he had not to start laughing out loud, while the other s tried to help her up.

When the spell wears off and she got up she started to blame him but she had said he could not remove it early yesterday.

"What the hell Kagome you said that I could not remove the thing so how could I remove it and put it around your neck " said a pissed off Inuyasha

"I do not know how you did this but stop it and remove the beads now" said a very annoyed Kagome

"Well it looks like you are getting a taste of your own Medicine for the over use and abuse of the beads" replied Inuyasha

"Well it looks like we are going back the Kaede village so she can fix what happed" replied Sango

"What so you can have me on leash again, well forget it? I am not going with you" Inuyahsa

"Inuyasha sit!" said Kagome and she crashed down again forgetting she wears the beads. Making the other two think about how she used the beads, on the way home without the biggest member of the team because of an child who let the power go to her head, it is a very hard lesson to learn for all members of the team not to take people for granted in the future.

As the team split with Kagome ,Sango and Mirkou going back to Kaede village to fix the beads, Inuyasha go's off alone and runs into Sesshoumaru on the way and with no humans around the brothers seem to be getting on and not fighting for the fang that their father left Inuyasha .

Note: This story was written by a friend who asked me to submit it. It is not mine

Author: Amy

Review: Please tell her what you think^^ its her first complete fic and she finally had the confidence with this one to submit it ^^


End file.
